


Long forgotten Song

by SyoshoHiataki



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Campfires, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: Sypha didn't realize that bringing up songs would impact them all in this way.





	Long forgotten Song

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Richard Armitage has a beautiful singing voice and well, nothing could stop me damn it.

Sypha let out a sigh as she and her companions set up camp for the night. It had been only a few days since they left Gresit and already she was tired. Plunking down, the Speaker stretched until she heard several pops in her back. Trevor rolled his neck, letting out a few sharp cracks that made both Sypha and Adrian wince. All the vampire hunter did was yawn before getting the campfire set up for the night. Adrian on the other hand, simply dug out the perversions that made up dinner.

Sypha gave him a smile as he passed her a bit of dried goat, an apple and a water skein. She watched him hand the same meal to Belmont who took it with a small glare.

“What no beer?” he asked.

The sneer he got in return was just as cruel, “No. We need to be constantly vigilant in our quest to stop Dracula and I will not have you compromise us by being a drunken fool.”

Trevor opened his mouth to retort when Sypha intervened, “How about some songs? I know several myself.”

Adrian looked surprised but softened his gaze at her. She felt a blush try to creep up her neck but she managed to not let it show. 

The vampire smiled at her, “A song would be lovely Sypha. Do you have any in mind?”

So the two began to swap songs and sing around the campfire, Sypha’s eyes lighting up at every new bit of detail that was either missed or added. The deep chuckle that came from Trevor stopped them both. Adrian sent him a rather dark look.

“I am sorry are we entertaining you?”

Trevor leaned back so he was resting on an elbow. “It will never get old, seeing a Speaker gain new knowledge.”

Now Sypha’s blush cranked up and the young woman couldn't lie out of it. Adrian himself had to take pause. His gold eyes lingering on her, “I myself have never really been around Speakers so this is new territory for me.”

Trevor shrugged, taking a swig from his water skein, “It's rather cute, seeing them get all excited over it.”

Sypha his her face in her cowl, trying very hard not to imitate a tomato. “Do you know any songs then Belmont?”

The brunet paused before sending a glance in her direction. A quiet fell on the group, a faint breeze blowing over them.

“Well, there is one. One of my ancestors fell in love with one of your Speaker Magicians and had sang them a song. We don't know where it originated from but it…..it has stuck with me since I first heard it as a child.”

Sypha’s blue eyes took on a new light while the son of Dracula sat up a bit straighter, both of them unconsciously leaning towards him. Trevor shifted, eyes moving to the fire as silence fell on them once more. It took only moments but to them it felt like several lifetimes before the vampire hunter began to sing, a deep but soothing tone.

“Far over, the misty mountains cold  
Two dungeons deep and caverns old;

We must away, ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold;

The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night;

The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light.”

After the last note was sung, a new hush fell on them. Tears welled in Sypha’s eyes and a few a escaped down her cheeks. Adrian simply sat there, shocked to the bone that not only could Belmont sing (and very well he added bitterly) but that…..that was something else.

Trevor looked up at them and cleared his throat. “Well, that's enough out of me. I think I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me when it is time for my turn for watch yeah?”

His two companions nodded, for words could not come forth for them. They looked at each other as the last son of the Belmont family rolled over so his back was facing them. Whatever just happened was to be kept to them was the unspoken rule. Even before Adrian went to his private keep he had heard of what happened to the Belmont family. So this song that Trevor just sang was no doubt hitting him deep. Far deeper than anything else.

“Sypha?” the vampire quietly asked.

She turned her body to him, eyes still locked on the form of their other companion. “Yes?”

“Do you think?” he trailed off, letting his eyes fall onto the fire as it crackled.

Sypha stilled and her body sagged. “It is possible that the song came from the future. But what it is about I have no clue.”

The two sat in silence, letting their thoughts swirl about the man who had lost everything and was still fighting for what he had left….


End file.
